An Awkward Phase
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Jesse's powers are going through a growth spurt and it lands him in a sticky situation with Shalimar. kinda JesseShalimar story revolving around the two of them.
1. Challenges

_Author's Notes: No real romantic pairing except for this story portrays Shalimar and Jesse's relationship mostly and maybe there's a slighthint of romance. They two are the main characters though not only characters of the story._

_Relation to other stories: Stand alone._

_Timeline: Whenever ya want but Emma and Adam are in it but it can see be whenever ya want..._

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me but decided to grace my story with themselves._

**An Awkward Phase**

Jesse sat typing at his favorite computer, researching as usual and for some reason feeling more than a little antsy. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, somewhat faster than normal and his skin growing increasingly warm. The reactions inside him were puzzling to say the least, especially when merely sitting in an air-conditioned room and free from any strenuous activity.

Before any further contemplation could be completed the sound of giggling was heard accompanied by crashing footsteps barreling down the hall towards him. A trademark grin spread across his face at the sounds of his friends in their playfulness.

Running into the open room Brennan chased Shalimar, whipping her with his small towel and laughing at her reactions playfully. Emma soon followed into the room laughing uncontrollably as well.

"Ok, Brennan, we'll take your bet," she informed watching his escapades with the feral.

Laughing, the elemental finally ceased his actions, turning the towel to wipe his face and walking over to the molecular at the computer and was soon followed by Emma and Shalimar as well.

"We got a little basketball challenge goin', man, you in?" he asked the sitting blonde.

"Uh, I don't know," Jesse replied having to admit to himself the sound of a good basketball game was always more than alluring to him.

"Ah, come on," Brennan coaxed. "I made a bet with this girls."

"What kinda bet?" Jesse asked cautiously raising his eyes to Brennan, Emma, and finally Shalimar.

Smiling, Shalimar leaned down to wrap her arms around the molecular's neck grinning all the while in hopes of getting his desires for the game up, or through the roof if her words were wet enough.

"The losers have to be a personal masseuse to the winners. Includes massages, manicures, and pedicures for one whole day.

"Hmm," Jesse replied pretending to think the preposition over. He and Brennan were very good at the game and working together they should have no problem defeating the girls. "And this is a fair game?" he asked tilting his head to the side where Shalimar's chin rested on his shoulder. "No powers?"

"No powers," she concluded, easing his worries.

Jesse knew if Emma were to use her powers on them she could have both him and Brennan standing dumbfounded in the middle of the court while her and Shalimar scored all the points, but in a fair game, the odds were shifted back to his liking.

"Alright," he agreed. "You're on."

Grinning his stood himself up as Shalimar did the same and took a stance beside Brennan, the two men slapping hands in the anticipated glory.

"Don't celebrate just yet, guys, you have to beat us first," Emma reminded folding her arms beside the feral.

"Ok," Brennan remarked. "Then what are we gonna do after that five minutes is up?" he cracked laughing along with Jesse at the joke.

Shalimar's eyes flashed a warning to the men that she had no intentions of losing their bet and she took a heading step towards them.

"Well after that, the losers, you, can give me and Emma a nice, long rub down," she informed tapping her hands on both Jesse and Brennan's cheeks to make her point before sashaying off towards the court, Emma following holding the same confident grin.

"You don't think we have anything to worry about do ya?" Jesse asked as his second doubts caused his eyes to raise concern. That full body massage was sounding more than fabulous right about now, especially the way he'd been feeling lately, and he sure didn't wanna lost it.

"Na," Brennan brushed it off flicking his hand with the statement. "We got this one made."

Heading towards the court the guys saw that Emma and Shalimar were already stretching in preparation for what they were sure would be a win, a feat the men were prepared to make more than a challenge for the women.

"Ok," Shalimar said, walking over to Emma for a pre game consultation. "We can do this. Brennan's arrogant at basketball; he'll take any shot if he has a mere chance at making it. He'll pass to Jesse but only if he's in jeopardy. I'll cover Brennan, making him pass and you'll guard Jesse. We gotta lay it on 'em hard but with concentration we should stand a good chance at bagging this one."

"You couldn't make the bet on a challenge of cooking could you?" Emma joked tying to break the nervousness inside herself.

"We got this one, Em," Shalimar confirmed gripping the psionic's shoulder and squeezing for comfort. "Come on."

Obeying her teammate, Emma headed onto the court following the feral. Jesse and Brennan stood ready in their position.

"First to five wins," Brennan informed grinning in challenge at the feral. "Ladies first," he informed chucking the ball to the feral as the game was officially underway.

Brennan rushed the feral whose speed was beyond his blocking talents and soon she was under the net delivering a beautiful lay up to score the first point of the game.

Standing back up still pretty much in his original position Brennan turned to watch the triumphant feral return to her starting position raising her eyes in arrogance. Emma laughed as the feral made her trip and flashed a "told ya so" look to Jesse still across from her.

"What was that you were saying?" Jesse asked the back of the elemental who didn't much appreciate the comment or the fact he was already losing five seconds into the game.

"Lucky shot," Brennan replied. "Why don't cha try and make another?" he challenged the feral who loved the idea and had every intention of completing it.

Starting the second play Brennan was much quicker this time keeping the feral on guard for a few moments. She glanced to Emma, very well guarded by the molecular and decided quick reflexes were needed to get her out of this jam, faking herself to the right she ducked, able to move to the other side much quicker then the elemental she was soon past him and dunked another point for the women's team.

Jesse began to look worried but tried his best to show it, the look on Emma's face telling him she had a full idea of what he was feeling and she was loving it. She didn't even have to hardly break a sweat yet and that massage was well within her grasps.

Tossing the ball to Emma, Shalimar switched positions with her teammate and headed over to block the blonde man. Emma starred Brennan down not letting his eyes strike fear in her revved up heart for one second.

Starting the play, Emma backed up, Brennan putting the heat on her and she found it harder to keep control over the ball with him hounding her like he was. She tried to pull out the moves Shalimar had taught her, keeping the ball from his grasp as long as she could. Shifting to the side the kept her back to the elemental moving a few steps closer to the net. Catching Shalimar in her sights, Emma passed the ball.

Jumping for a chance, Jesse intercepted the throw surprised himself at being able to snag the ball before the fast feral. As he jumped higher than the woman he reached up slapping the ball under his hand and guiding it into the net, finally putting the men on the board.

"Alright!" Brennan exclaimed.

Jesse grinned at the feral in warning not to underestimate him and Shalimar smiled knowing she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"I'm sorry," Emma offered moving herself back into place and catching the feral's face.

"It's ok," Shalimar informed. "Just kept it goin'."

Taking the ball, Jesse moved himself into the psionic's position and Brennan took guard in front of the feral. Emma took her stance before the molecular and readied herself for the challenge of guarding the faster mutant.

The play began and Jesse's dribbling and swirling was fast and more experienced that Emma had anticipated and he was soon past her and halfway down the court before she knew what was happening. Brennan kept close eye on the feral trying to stay in front of her for a pass and he looked up as Jesse took a shot from the three-point line.

Looking behind him, Brennan worried as suddenly the feral had broken free, rushing towards the net in preparation for a block. Panicking, Brennan charged after her jumping into the air just as she did and managing to keep his arms in her face as to prevent her from stopping the ball, a three pointer sinking through the net, a very sweet sound to both the men's ears.

Brennan smiled along with Jesse and they rejoined each other in the center of the court, slapping hands in their manly triumphant way.

"Four down, one to go," Jesse reminded smiling at both the women.

Although she was worried, Shalimar wouldn't let either of them have the satisfaction of knowing it while Emma was trying her best to remain calm at the now dire situation. She was actually one point away from having to give Brennan a pedicure. She couldn't let that happen. Not when her own toes needed a retouch.

Jesse was ready soon enough and the play began only this time he found a much harder guard making him sweat as Shalimar's stayed close following his movements almost exactly. He tried his best to get down the court but the fast feral was making it unusually hard to evade her maneuvers and he blinked, in a split second the ball was lost from his hands and he did a double take before turning to watch the feral jogging her way down the court.

Brennan was there to meet the blonde in the middle of the court determined to prevent any throw she might attempt.

Shalimar looked back as Jesse came rushing to his teammates aid and knowing a decision had to be made she twirled in her position jumping to the side of the elemental and letting the ball fly on it's own towards the net knowing the two point shot would greatly increase their winning chances.

Brennan tried to run and catch up to the ball but it was no use and he watched as it sank through the white net bringing the women closer to their victory. He sighed and turned around watching Emma and Shalimar slap hands as the game turned back to their favor.

"All tied up boys," Shalimar reminded knowing neither of them wanted to hear the words. "Just like you'll be tomorrow when I'm getting' that massage." She chuckled to herself.

"Not so fast," Brennan reminded repositioning himself for the final play.

Shalimar took her position and began dribbling around watching as Jesse kept close guard of Emma, too close in fact, and Shalimar fought to pass the elemental for a few moments. But an elemental was no match for feral speed and she quickly took off heading for the net, victory very much within her grasp now.

Jesse was closing in on the feral fast and she took a leap towards the new hoping to dunk the ball just as Jesse jumped into the air beside her. But it was no use and the ball was soon dropping through the net to the floor with a victoric bounce.

Shalimar collided with the molecular in the air and as the two began to fall down to the floor Jesse phased himself not wanting to land on his back with a thud and a feral atop him.

"Hey, ya alright?" Brennan asked the now unphased molecular on the floor beside Shalimar holding his head and the elemental walked over to help up his friend.

Coming to the feral's aid Emma stood beside the two blondes on the floor laughing at the sight.

Brennan helped up the molecular and Emma did the same for Shalimar, each of them shaking off a few of the aches from the landing.

"You can let go of my hand now, Jess," Shalimar informed turning to the molecular who did the same and a wide gasp came to both of them as they looked between themselves.


	2. Connections

"What the hell?" Jesse questioned looked at his body fully fused with the feral's at the hand. His left hand was connected to her right and it appeared as one hand in the center, a very weird sight in deed.

"Oh my god," Emma gasped not believing her own eyes.

"How the hell did that happen?" Brennan asked walking around the two for a better look.

"I don't know," Jesse explained in a slight panic. "I phased and she passed through me. Part of her must've gotten stuck when I restabilized."

"Well phase again," Shalimar ordered.

Jesse prepared himself to phase and six eyes watched in anticipation only to find the molecular remaining his normal self.

"What happened?" Shalimar questioned. "Why didn't you phase?"

"I did," he replied shocked himself at the unknown results. "At least I tried."

"Try again."

Jesse took the feral's orders but it was no use. His powers weren't working. He tried to mass to see if that would still work and couldn't even pull that out.

"It's not working. My powers aren't working."

"What?" Shalimar asked sighing. "Alright, let's go find Adam."

Shalimar and Jesse each tried to walk but quickly remember they were connected as they joined bodies jerked at each other's movements.

"We're gonna hafta work together," Shalimar concluded knowing she couldn't get anywhere by herself. "Let's do it like we're in a potato sack race."

Sighing Jesse agreed and the two joined mutants slowly made their way down the hall, Emma and Brennan walking behind hardly able to kept the giggles down.

"Hey! I hear you two back there," Shalimar warned hating being laughed at. If it wasn't her in the awkward situation she might have been able to find the humor in it.

"Adam," Jesse called out as the two waddled into the genetics lab to find Adam had just ended a call.

Turing around Adam's mouth nearly fell open at the sight.

"Jesse, how…are you?" he concluded seeing the annoyed looks on both their faces.

Emma and Brennan giggled and made their way into the lab to lean against the counter.

"Well," Adam began stepping over to the two mutants or more like one giant mutant now. "I guess it's true what they say. Two blondes are better than one."

Brennan and Emma laughed and Adam himself found a small grin come to his face but he quickly hid it preparing to deal with the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"How do we fix it, Adam?" Jesse asked.

"Alright, come sit over here," Adam told waving his hand and walking over to the observation tables. "Hop up."

Shalimar and Jesse hopped onto the table and Adam took a closer look at their shared hand.

"How did this happen?" the genius asked enthralled by the astonishing sight.

"Shalimar and I collided and I phased. When I unphased we were connected," Jesse explained as the older man looked them both over. "Adam, I can't phase again. My powers are gone."

"No I don't think so," Adam concluded. "Do you still feel different like you were the other day?"

"Yeah. I felt that way again today. Right before this happened."

"Well, I think your mutation is just growing. Your powers are bound to grow over time, expand, sometimes give you new abilities and sometimes make the ones you already have stronger. I couldn't find anything physically wrong with you so I think your mutation is just going through a growth spurt."

"How long is it gonna take?" Jesse asked. Although he loved his feral friend deeply he didn't much enjoy the thought of sharing a body with her any longer than he had to as it certainly wasn't comfortable.

"Well, any given amount of time. You're healthy and your body seems to adapt pretty quickly. You've been feeling this way for almost a week I'd guess it probably won't take much longer but you will need to get it under control before you can use your powers again."

Both Shalimar and Jesse sighed taking the news as bad and not liking the outlook so far one bit.

"I guess we'll just hafta start calling you Jessamar," Brennan said laughing at his own joke. "Or Shesse."

Emma couldn't help chuckle at the names and Jesse and Shalimar frowned at the two. At least someone was making the best of this situation.

"Do it and you can call yourself dead meat," the feral warned flashing her eyes for added effect.

"Isn't there anything you can do Adam?" Shalimar asked again desperately.

"I'll get to work on a serum to help boost the process along but I told you, Jesse, you need to do this on your own."

"Alright, I wanna go lie down," Shalimar said hopping off the table and forcing the molecular to do the same.

"Wait I wanted to finish my research," Jesse debated not in the mood for a nap as his heart was racing.

"Well, use a laptop, hun, we're goin' to bed."

Jesse sighed and the two mutants waddled their way out of the lab.

"Hey, look on the brightside," Brennan called behind them. "You won't need a costume at Halloween."

Emma, Brennan, and Adam grinned at the backs of the two as the left the room heading for Shalimar's bedroom.


End file.
